Members of the Pack
by HazelEyesKnight
Summary: Aletha, Cassidy, Laura, and Tashara Knight are people who can turn into wolves. But not just any wolves white wolves. When the run away from the Logitech crew who killed their parents they leave to go the Society. They then meet Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ross, and the rest of their pack. Aletha & her sister join the pack and together they take down the Logitech.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second story and I would like to point out this is not all about Laura and Ross together. Its more of a Riker and Aletha story. But YES there will be Raura so no worries! And the sisters last name is my choice, so its Laura Marano but not her real last name. Cassdy is the same way. I also would like to note that the main characters name is pronounced Ah-Lee-tha, and her sisters name is pronounced Ta-shar-ra. Just to let you guys know! Okay anyway enjoy!**

We ran. Just ran away till we came to a stop to catch our breath. It's in the year 2012, its midnight, and we are running in the dead of night away from everything we loved. "I… think… we… lost them…" Aletha said catching her breath while tears are strolling down her cheeks. "Well, I guess we should camp here," I said. I looked around; we are in a deep forest. Perfect, I always feel at home here, so does my sisters: Aletha, Tashara, and Cassidy. "I agree with Laura," said Cassidy, "We will eat, and rest. Simple as that. Now, since me and Aletha are the best of hunters; we will go hunt for some meat." Aletha nodded in agreement. "NO!" someone yelled. I turned around to find Tashara crying her eyes out. At that very moment, I felt so horrible no one should feel this way like Tashara. Even though we went through the same thing, Tashara is the youngest. It's so hard on us; just imagine how Tashara feels. Aletha sighed. I know that sigh from anywhere. She's going to make a big sister choice that of course, will make everyone feel better. "Then come with us. Both of you. It won't be bad, besides, you two need hunting lessons anyway. Plus, we can keep an eye on both of you to make sure will be okay," Aletha said, and according to her tone of voice, she's very proud of her choice. Good big sister, Aletha is. "But, what if we lose this spot. It's just perfect here, and I like it," Tashara replied whimpering. Aletha just simply point at her eyes. We understood then, Aletha's eyes are really powerful. She can locate any person, and living thing, any object without any scent. So basically, anything. She can see through things, as it was invisible, read minds like it was a book, and the best part of all is if something was dead or unhealthy, all she has to do is imagine it green and alive and that will happen. Aletha's eyes are beautiful. They speak the truth and beauty. Her eyes are luminous green in the middle; yellow and orange are circling around her pupils, while light blue are meeting the green on the outside and navy blue circling her whole eyes. She's blessed with beautiful eyes, but every day I see her, the more I think she's blessed with kindness, intelligence, silky natural dark brunette hair that is either always curly or straight depending on with she's feeling, beauty, and song. "Well let's go then," I said. We all jump forward, and inch by inch we were turning into what we are. White wolves. But not just white wolves; the last ones left. White wolves were captured and killed, but we have no idea why. We managed to escape, but only just. We've been living the closest we could to the Society, which doesn't allow anyone to kill white wolves. Since we've been running for about 5 miles nonstop, we could probably reach the Society by tomorrow mid- day. I look at everyone, and we were all white wolves. We can tell whose who, because of our eye color. Aletha has her Natural eye color, Tashara has light blue, Cassidy has grayish sliver, and as for me I have caramel brown. We all stepped in the moonlight and our coats of fur shimmered. Aletha, as the oldest and the pack leader, took the first step off to the woods. We followed quickly behind.

We've been listening to every sound, watching any movement or shadow, until we heard it. A crack of a twig. Aletha turned her head to find a huge moose. Moose's have a lot of meat, nice tender juicy meat. Step by step the more closer we got. We ran toward it, and soon as we did the moose was alerted, it ran. Aletha made her way to the side of the moose as we caught up with it. The rest of the pack was snapping at the legs and jumping on the hips to slow it down. Soon enough Aletha made the last move. She jumped up from her hind legs up to the moose's legs, Open her mouth and bit down hard on the neck of the moose. The moose was falling over, but on Aletha's side. She knew what was happening, so she flipped herself on the other side, her teeth still holding on the neck until the ground on our feet rumbled. The moose has fallen over, dead. Aletha released hesitant to make sure it is truly dead. We all ate until we were full and we made our way back to our camp site. "So," I said nervously. "What are we going to do? You know, since our parents are dead since the Logitech found us." "The society," Aletha replied, while she tried to get comfortable, "we are only a few miles away from it." Tashara obviously was un sure if we should sleep now. "But what if they find us? They are looking for us." "It's alright, they won't come near here. We are too close to the Society, and they don't want to mess with them," Aletha said calmly. I put all my faith and trust in her. I believe we will be fine. I know it. "Well we should get some rest," I said tiredly, "We should all look decent tomorrow, or my name isn't Laura Knight." I heard Aletha and the rest of the pack giggle. It's usual. They always giggle or laugh when I use my catch phrase, "or my name isn't Laura Knight." I'm perfectly fine though; every time they laugh, I can't help but laugh along with them. They make my spirits light, and right now, I sure need them too.

Aletha's Point of View:

I wake up lying on the dark soil of the earth, and I was wondering why I was sleeping here until the memories came back to me. Last night we were attacked by the Logitech, my parents got caught and they killed them, my sister we crying and trying to get them until I stopped them. If it weren't for me, they would probably be dead. We had no place to go, no place to hide, so I followed the advice I will always remember from a man that will always be having adventures, we ran. That explained why my legs we so tired and sore, and the fact that me and my sister were sleeping on the ground. I slowly got up, yawning. I stretched so my muscles we would be loosened. "C'mon! Time to get up. Were not safe yet until we reach the borders," I said, almost yelling. As ordered they got up, but more slowly than I did. "Okay I'm ready, let's go," said Cassidy while she yawns. We started walking in silence, but not in that awkward silence; it's more like a pleasing silence. I had no problem with it, I needed silence since last night was just full of screams, crying, sobbing, and whimpering. That's definitely not something to be proud of. Just then Tashara decided to break the silence I desired. "How far is it away from here?" "Only a few more miles, don't get your panties in wad," I replied. "Wasn't planning too," Tashara said in a "duh" tone. You would think the conversation was over, but it wasn't. Cassidy was talking to Tashara, and I completely understand why. Cassidy was the type of person to enlighten the air and the tension around. She was trying to make Tashara feel like everything was okay by talking about guys. They were both single, in fact we all are. Of course we had crushes, but the past is the past. No point in going back, right? Anyway, Cassidy loves flirting with guys; she thinks it's a game. I kind of like it too, it's funny to joke about in future. If you want a boyfriend right now, Cassidy is the person to go to. I'm not saying she'll pick the right guys, but she does get them on the spot, plus she makes sure they are cute. We kept walking until I made a halt. Everyone was looking at me funny and questioning in their heads why I stop, but once they looked at what I was seeing their confusing look was turning into a smile and joy. We made it to the Society. I was sure happy as I ever could be, until I heard multiple clicks. All my sisters and I looked straight forward. There were soldiers all lined up pointing guns at us, and ready to shoot. Lovely, just lovely. A man, who I was guessing is the captain stepped forward, and spoke, "who are you? Where do you come from? Why are you here?..." Man, this guy could talk. I had to cut him off, to do all of us a favor. "Look there is a lot to explain. First of all, we are all WHITE wolves," The man snorted, I didn't like that one bit. "I'm sorry; you got snot up your nose? Well that explains why you talk all congested." Some of the men laughed. The captain turned around and obviously giving them the death glare. "As I was saying, we used to live with our parents 8 miles away. That's until the Logitech came and killed them. I saved my sisters and came to you to help us. I'm Aletha, the pack leader and the oldest, that's Laura, Cassidy, and our baby sister, Tashara," I said. "Alright except I don't believe you guys are white wolves, those wolves went extinct." The man said laughing a bit at the end. I sighed in frustration, guess we will have to show them. Tashara put her hand on my shoulder and telling me that it's okay if we do change. I smiled; she's right. "Alright girls, time to wolf up," I said. They nodded in agreement. Inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, we were turning into white wolves. Finally we were all fully transformed to wolves, and of course as expected, there were many awes coming out the soldiers mouths. "Believe us now?" I said adding a smirk to follow the sentence. The captain was just about to answer until we heard someone fall, but not anyone, the man who killed my parents. I felt hatred and rage go through my blood. All I wanted to do is attack him so badly, just to hurt him. "Who are you?" The captain asked raising his gun. The man just stood up straight with a straight face. "I'll ask you again. Who. Are. You?" The captain said raising his voice with each word he spoke. I stepped back as so did my sisters, but not in fear, in vengeance. We were ready to attack and since I think I know where this is going. I know there's about to be a fight. The man stood still, no words coming from his mouth. The tension was bad; it got worse since that straight face turned into an evil smile. I started to wonder why he wasn't frightened, I mean, he's all alone against a huge army, and powerful white wolves, but there was no sight of nerves on him. My question was soon answered when figures of raggedy figures came out of the shadows. The man who was the most raggedy of all, who was actually the man who stood before us first spoke. "Well, well, well, it's the Knight family. Or at least what's left of them." The raggedy figures laughed a horrible laughed. That made me furious. I stepped in front of my sisters. "Haha," the man laughed, "Trying to be tough, and protect your sisters. Cute, honestly it is." He stopped for a second and stared at me, but not with fright or evil, more like shock. "Wow. Just like your parents, you are. You have their courage, and spirit. I can see you have a lot from your mother. Your eyes, your lips, your hair, even your smile. Oh, how I remember your laugh when I first saw you. You were only just a baby." My blood boiled; like he knew my mother, like he knew me when I was only a child? It's like he was a part of my life, but he wasn't, was he? Then I heard my mother; it was from last night. Suddenly, the voices and sounds turned into visions; it was turning into a flashback, and I not pretty one at that...

**To be continued... Haha! I hate it when writes do these kind of things to the reader, but when you re the writer its so funny. Sorry guys... Anyway i hope you guys liked it! This was actually a dream I had i just used different characters. This story is my favorite story ever and i already have the other chapters ready for the future. Till the nest time! ~Laura~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow.. so not a lot of people read this, nor reviewed, but im confident in this story so imma continue. But please Review...**

_** Previously**_

**_"_****_Well, well, well, it's the Knight family. Or at least what's left of them." The raggedy figures laughed a horrible laughed. That made me furious. I stepped in front of my sisters. "Haha," the man laughed, "Trying to be tough, and protect your sisters. Cute, honestly it is." He stopped for a second and stared at me, but not with fright or evil, more like shock. "Wow. Just like your parents, you are. You have their courage, and spirit. I can see you have a lot from your mother. Your eyes, your lips, your hair, even your smile. Oh, how I remember your laugh when I first saw you. You were only just a baby." My blood boiled; like he knew my mother, like he knew me when I was only a child? It's like he was a part of my life, but he wasn't, was he? Then I heard my mother; it was from last night. Suddenly, the voices and sounds turned into visions; it was turning into a flashback, and I not pretty one at that._**

Flashback_: _

_I was in my house trying to fight off the Logitech with my parents and sisters. I just finished off a wolf, when I turned to see if any others were coming. I looked at my Dad with pleading eyes; I was so scared my heart was beating out of my chest. Just then I looked over my Dads shoulder, and I saw what I had dreaded to see. A wolf was coming to attack him; it was just about to pounce any him. I had so many visions coming to my head about what could happen. But there was no time; my Dad could die any second. The dark brown wolf jumped forth; that was when it was my time to strike. I jumped at him, and hitting his ribs. I grabbed a hold of his neck and threw him against the wall. A whimper came out of the wolf's mouth. I heard a growl behind me; it was my Dad. I looked beside me and saw a gray wolf was stalking me. I froze, it was too much for me to handle. My dad jumped the gray wolf beside me and killed him, which made me loosen up a bit. I heard something in front of me, almost like if something was trying to get up; I ignored it since another wolf came my way and attacked me. I just kicked the wolf in the ribs when suddenly I felt the floor rumble beneath my paws. I turned toward the wall; my Mom just killed the wolf I slammed against the wall. I thanked her with my gentle smile she gladly returned it. At that moment I felt so weak; I felt I was never going to see my Mom again. Just then, the worst happened; a wolf full of light and dark brown fur attacked my mom on the side. She whimpered in pain, as the wolf dragged her up the stairs. "Mom!," I shouted. It was quiet now. Everyone was looking. My family and I tried to jump up the stair after mom, but the Logitech wolves caught us. There was silence. I was squirming to get out of this tan color wolf's hold. I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen I look up to find a man in a suit with a pale face, and dark black hair that were shaggy in the eyes. "Seriously? A suit? A time like this, and you decide to wear a SUIT!?" I yelled at him. The man stood there for a bit, and then he put his pointer finger up to his lips. "Shh," he whispered, "let's hear what happens." He pointer finger whom used to be by his lips was pointing to the ceiling where the room my Mom was in. He heard faint voices above; "Steve! Please," My mom whimpered, "You don't have to do this. You're better than this…" He heard a huge bang come from upstairs that shaked the whole house and we hard crying and whimpering. "No! How dare you speak to me like that! I was always there for you; I helped you with everything. I even raised your oldest for 1 week while you were relaxing. For Pete sakes, Lily, I loved you! Yet you put me threw me out on the streets after you needed me!" Steve said. The floor board was creaking upstairs in a circle; we figured he was circling Mom. Everything was quite; except the footsteps creaking on the floor board with every step he took. "I'm sorry Steve, I really am," Mom said, at this point the sobs died down, "but you don't have to come to this. Everything that happened between us, as friends, was amazing. You are my best friend, and forever will be, but stay strong, don't let them manipulate you." There were no longer any footsteps, they were both standing up now and my mom was going to be okay. She was strong; she could take a hit by a car and still live. She was beautiful and amazing; everything my sister and I wanted to be. WE heard sobs, but it wasn't from my Mom; it sounded like a deep man sobs, the owner of the sobs were Steve's. "I'm so sorry, I really am," He said with a trembling voice," but I have to." I had a horrible feeling in my stomach; all I could do is just pray. "Lord," I thought "Please, I beg of you. Don't take her. Keep her with us; I love her so much, she can't go. But, if she does, keep her safe, will you? She is the sweetest person I know. I want her to rest in peace, protected, and loved. Just... please." Silence filled the air, only sobs of Steve remained. All that was interrupted by a dreadful scream. The scream of my Mom. She was gone; there is nothing we can do about it. Her spirit was gone, her body lays. Her kindness stays, her color goes away. Her wings will grow, her spirit will glow. All of her beauty will show, but our love for her, will never go. Steve came running down, but not as wolf as human, which gave me an idea. I could turn into a human unexpected and cause a distraction while we all get out safely. Apparently my family was reading my mind and answered thoughtfully 'you sure?' Tashara asked. 'Positive' I said.' You guys ready then? I'll fight them off while you go. Deal?' Dad asked. To answer; we gave each other a knowing look. As we waited for the right time. "I did it, it's done," said Steve. Well he didn't make a very good first impression, now did he? Killed my mom; yeah he's a great guy. (I thought sarcastically) "Good," The man in the suit said, suddenly he looked straight at us. At smirk grew upon his face. A smirk I do not like, at all, "now… burn them." He simply just turned around and walked out the door along with some of his protectors. I was surprised by what he just said; in fact I think I feel like I'm about to faint. Burn me, you serious? I don't know what to do except for the plan and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Even if the inside of my body was freaking out, I was calm on the outside, same for with rest of my family. None of the other guys thought that was suspicious, so they go the floor half way filled when my Dad shouted "NOW!" We did as we were told. We turned into humans before a blink of an eye. I kicked the wolf in the ribs, and flipped him over. Tashara just wiggled away and punched him; the wolf didn't stop he was charging I had to pushed him away. Laura and Cassidy had everything under control until we heard a big WHOOSH. He turned out to find Steve had dropped the match. The flames scattered everywhere; on the walls on the carpet, on the floor. We were trapped; the only way to get out is to jump through the flames. I looked over to find a wolf charging at Laura without her knowing it; I jumped at him and brought him down. I look up to find my Dad still fighting, grabbing a wolf tale and swinging him out the window. The glass broke, and a light bulb was above my head. There was no fire around the window. That's our way out! I grabbed my sister's arm, and said which I knew my last word to my Dad. "Daddy! Come on." He made his way over toward me avoiding wolves along the way, until Steve caught him. I let go of my sisters' hands, and took Steve by the collar and kicked him through the wall. That was when my final moments with my dad came; "Aletha, I love you and your sisters too. You take care of them okay? I'm not going to make it. Take this," He handed Moms blue power necklace; it was a moonstone with tears of the sun. I held it in my hand feel every sentimental value to it. "It's your Mothers, and keep it with you to remember us. I love you, sweetie." He kissed me on the cheek. "Daddy please just come with us!" I begged. "I can't, and you know that. I love you." He said it with a smile, that's when I knew things were going to change. "I love you too, Daddy." I hugged him while tears were strolling down my cheeks. I never wanted to let him go, but if I don't, I die. I pulled away, gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran toward my sister while putting on the blue power necklace…_

I understood right then. I growled in pain and sadness and hate. "Oh, understand now do you? I thought you might," Steve said. "Now, now. Don't get your fur in a tangle. I'll leave you and your family alone for now. Masters calling." Just then a green smoke went into the clouds with a boom. It formed into a fire with a skull in it bouncing up and down. The figures smiled and turned around back into the shadows; so that was my sisters' cue, time to relax. I mean, after all we've been through, we kind of deserve it; we turned back into a human. "Okay you guys go into town, Trish, will guide you to a home you can move to and tomorrow you can buy your new house. Okay Here my number, so if you need help or need talking too, I'm here," The captain said, he got a piece of paper and pen from his pocket and started writing. Soon enough he handed it to me. I grabbed it, and stuffed it in my pocket, hopefully will be okay. A Hispanic woman maybe our age came over toward us. She was skinny with muscles. She had dark brown eyes that looked like black, but they were pretty on her. She had no bangs; her hair was long, black tight curls. She had a black tight suit with a badge on her right side of her should that says 'Rookie Dela Rosa' "Alright Knight family," She said clapping her hands together, "My name Is Trish, I'll take you over to your house for one night, if you would like to buy it, then wonderful. Come come." She turned away I looked at Tashara and she just shrugged. I chuckled and followed Trish.

I grabbed the handle of the wooden white door, and turned it slowly. I pushed it enough to where it would hit the wall. The first step I took in the house took my breath away. The floor was a bright wooden floor. The walls were either white or really light brown. The stairs and the living room is the first thing you see. The stairs were on the right it was wooden as well; white paint connecting at the edges. The living room had white chairs and couches, with a black table on the middle on the carpet. Upon the table were flowers of pink geraniums. There are large windows by the living room and by the kitchen so basically everywhere. "Guys," Laura said, "I wanna live here." We all nodded slowly still looking around amazed, unable to speak, speechless. "Our rooms are upstairs, yes everyone of you has a balcony, a bed, bathroom, etc.. The question is you guys going to buy this house?" Trish asked. "To be honest, I had no idea why people haven't brought this house already, but yeah. I mean, this is our new home now, so we will be needing a house to live in. I believe this house will do," I said, turning around to find my sisters with big eyes, "right guys?" They nodded. "We'll take it." I said. I reached in my pocket and pulled out money I got by using magic. Yes, I can do that, it's great being a white wolf huh? "Here," I said handing Trish the money. She counted the money. "You need fifty more dollars, the house costs $7850." She said. "Oh yes," I said nervously digging in my pocket on more, and realized, who has 7850 dollars with them? I turned to my sisters and explained that to them; they all at once digged in their pockets or wallets and gave my $50 dollars. 'Thanks' I said in my head. "Here," I said and handed the money to Trish. "Thanks," she said giving me a weird look, "Well sleep tight." She said and walked out the door. It was quite; we all looked at each other and just like a boom of a gun, we were upstairs getting our rooms. We were in the hallway; which was just like downstairs, but, you know, a hallway. I took the first room; Laura got the second room next to me, than Tashara, and then Cassidy. I walked into my room; it was white walls, white bed, white rug, white dresser, I looked on the floor and found something dark brown, like a bear. "Hello?" I asked, the animal popped its head up. I smile came across my face, from ear to ear my smile grew; finally something from my past came back, my boxer dog, Jack. "Jack!" I ran to him and gave him a huge hug, as a tear came down my cheek. Jack got so excited he little stub of a tail wagged, and he started to lick me, I giggled. "Okay Jack, stop, I got to fix this room, bit too much white." I said, Jack nodded. Actually it was WAY too much white. I thought I would be blind. "Ouch, okay this room needs a makeover." I said. I close my eyes and imagine a bright, silky navy blue bed with Few Stars and Moon. I got a little pillow that was a circle and the moon. The walls would be a light pale blue with White trimming at the edges. The dresser would be a dark brown, the mirror in the middle, plus with all my clothes in them. The dresser would be placed in front of my bed which is in the middle of the room on the wall, or the left side of the door. I created a night stand by my bed on the right that has a simple, small lamp. It has a digital clock and a moving picture of my family together at a Camp out we had in the woods when I was 12, so about 5 years ago. Within the dressers are my scrap books of memories with my family, and my journal, my phone, and charger. On the left side of my bed on the wall I made two closets that are two doors closest with all my clothes and my converse. I didn't bother to change the balcony it's already beautiful, or the white rug that my bed is laying on. I open my eyes to find exactly everything I imagined it was perfect. I looked out side of the balcony window and saw trees. I walked over to the window doors and opened them, Jack following closely behind. A gust of fresh air came to my face. My hair blown as a walked toward the railing. I looked at the scenery. Boy was it beautiful; I was higher than all the trees, I saw above them. The trees were emerald green, and they were beyond as I could see. The clouds were floating away from me toward the sunset that was setting below the trees now. The sky was blue and the clouds were pink. The sight was truly gorgeous. I guess life here would be okay after all. I wouldn't mind living here. Even though at times I might break down crying, I believe my sisters and I can make it in this harmful amazing world. God let this happen for a reason, and I thank him for the life we have. Yeah, it may be bad, but it could be worse. I'm just happy to know my sisters are okay, jack fine, and my mom and dad are safe, and they are in peace watching over us. Even in the dark, all colors can be found. So call me crazy, but the truth is the truth. I sighed, looking down at my black converse, then looking to my right to find jack looking up at me with concern. "Jack," I said calmly, "maybe everything will be just fine. Yeah, something might tumble and fall, but life isn't perfect. I believe our new life here will be hard, but bright. I can sense it." I smiled. Jack had his little doggy smile too. "Oh, c'mon, I'm hungry and our sisters are probably down stairs trying to find something to eat." I said, leading Jack off the balcony. I closed the doors and headed down stairs, but this time jack was ahead of me. Obviously he was excited to see Laura, Cassidy, and Tashara. I mean who wouldn't, if you haven't seen them for one month. Jack had to leave to my Grandmas farm, but apparently she sent him back to here to the Society after the Captain called her and told her what happened. I walk pass the living room and take a right and sees the dinner table, I keep walking and found the kitchen. It has Black granite table tops, white tile floors. I look up to see three light maps hanging from the ceiling. It looks like a regular kitchen but pretty. I look over to see the ice box, but instead I find Laura's butt in the air while her head is in the ice box searching for food. I chuckled, classic Laura. Always hungry, just like me and mom. Laura screamed and hit her head on the ice box trying to get out. She turned around frightened, but when she saw me she relaxed and sighed in relief. I gave her a confusion look. "You scared me!" She said. "You know, sometimes I think your mental Laura," I said leaning against the counter. Laura closed the ice box and walked the couch and sat down. "How so?" she asked. "Because you hit your head in the icebox… who does that over a chuckle? Oh, and because what you're going to do next." I said sitting on the couch far from Laura. She gave me a look of confusion. I smirked and whistled. You could hear a four legged animal running toward as, the closer it got the most scared Laura got. Then at the door way Jack was there running at full speed with his lips flopping in the air as he ran. "JACK!" Laura screamed. She ran toward him, and jack jumped right on her causing her to fly to the floor. They started playing on the floor and Laura did was she always does to jack baby talk him as if he was a baby. It's what a mental person would do. Laura stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "Yeah, I see what you mean." She said, we both laughed. We heard running coming down the stairs. Cassidy and Tashara came up and stopped. "Did we hear you guys say Jack?" They said in unison. "No shit, Sherlocks." I said smiling, as I pointed down to jack who was lying on the floor asleep, exhausted from playing around with Laura. They ran to him like a lightning bolt would do to metal. They started petting him, and soon enough Jack woke up and leaped on them. It was cute. We started talking and laughing uncontrollably, then it was quiet we stop laughing trying to hold a serious a face when a phew coming from jack. We all looked at him, and he looked at us bashfully. "He didn't?" I said, and my sisters replied back "He did!" we bust it out laughing and Jack was just tackling us, trying to make us stop. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, now that made us stop laughing. "Odd," Cassidy said, "We just arrived here like 45 minutes ago, and we already have someone on our door step."

I shrugged, "oh well, "I said. I walked over to the door, and opened the door, to find two guys. One was a red head whose hair was wavy and a little long. He's tall and has what looks like brand new clothes he just bought. His eyes were bright blue; well this is Tashara's guy. And as expected Tashara came closer to the door and stared at the red head guy. Now the other one definitely caught my eye. He had blonde wavy hair that went right above his eyebrows; which went well with his tan skin. The blonde was on top and the caramel brown was blended in with blonde on top. His eyes were green and blue mixed in; I could stare at them all day. He had ripped light blue jeans, grey converse, and his shirt was a dark blue shirt with a guitar on it. He had a simple grey jacket on; yeah, he looked good, and apparently for Cassidy and Laura too. "Hi," I said with a smile. The blonde guy couldn't stop smiling and staring at me, God, his smile was beautiful. The red headed guy noticed this and elbowed him, the blonde guy got out of his trance, and cleared his throat, and I giggled. The blonde was speechless so, I gave the red head a look of confusion. "Hi," The red head said. "I'm Samuel," He took my hand and shook it."Aletha," I said. "And my friend over here is-"Samuel was cut off by the blonde. "Riker," he said, as he shook my hand. "Aletha," I said with a big smile. Laura and Cassidy kept looking at me and Riker. While Tashara came up the door on Samuel's side. Tashara clear her throat, "My names Tashara, this is Cassidy and Laura. We're sisters." I nodded "Yeah, I'm 17, the oldest, Laura is 15, Cassidy is 16 and Tashara just turned 15." I said. "Cool," said Samuel. "I just turned 15 too," Tashara eyes lightened up. "I'm 17 too," Riker said. "Awesome." I said. "So do you guys go to school here?" Cassidy asked "Yeah" Riker said. "Great," Cassidy said, "Now another question, Is there any cute guys there?" "Uhh…" Riker and Samuel said in unison. "Well, I see one cute guy in front of me." I mumbled. "What was that?" Riker asked. "Nothing!" I said, "Haha, so why are you here?" I asked, avoiding the question. "Oh yeah, we are your new neighbors, and we just wanted to say hi, and this pie I made to welcome to the new neighbor hood." Riker said smiling. I took the pie, and from the smell its cherry pie. "Thank you," I said, "do you guys want to come in or..?" I said unsure. "Oh no, it's kind of late. We should be heading back, but I'll see you guys' around." said Samuel. Tashara and Riker looked disappointed, and to be honest I was too. "Well bye then," I said while waving the rest of my sisters followed. "See you later alligator!" Riker said to me. "In a while crocodile," I said while laughing. I watch them walk off catching some glances back from Riker. I turn around to find my sisters smirking at me. "Oh man," I said, "what did I do this time?" Tashara and Laura grabbed my hand, and pushed me on the couch. Cassidy stood straight with her hand on her hips smiling at me. "So," she said, "you and Riker, huh?" I was shocked at this, I mean yeah he was cute and great but we only just met. "Cassidy, we only met." I said. "Oh I know, but I saw the way how he looked at you, there was a sparkle in his eyes right when you opened the door." Cassidy stated. Are they going there? "Are you saying he likes me? And I like him?" I asked. "Well yeah. Or at least y'all will be," She said like it was obvious and I was oblivious, "Look Aletha, I've been through so much with guys. I've seen romance movies a million times; I know how love starts and ends. And your love with him is about to start." She said. "SPOILERS!" I yelled. Laura laughed. Cassidy looked at Laura for about 2 seconds before laughing herself. "Calm down guys," I said, "But seriously Cassidy, it might start but it could end as soon as it starts. And I want my life not to be read out loud for me to hear, I want my book to be blank pages and every second words fill them. I want my life to be unexpected, not known by a prophecy. So I'll say the word that River says to the Doctor that leaves mystery and smiles in the air, Spoilers." I said simply. "Your right," said Cassidy, "sorry. Spoilers." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Guys, I'm tired and I would like to sleep now, so if you'd please let go of me." I said to Laura and Tashara at the last bit. They released me, and I said goodnight before I headed upstairs toward my room. Once I got just collapsed on my bed; I was telling the truth back there I am tired. Just then I heard a peck upon my balcony, I look over to find Luna, my snowy owl. She's not full white she has black feathers on her eyes, so it looks like a colored in eye around her eyes. Then on her chest is black as well that is shaped in a diamond. I got Luna when I was a child; she's a great pet and friend. I send letters to my friends by sending her to carry it. She always knows where I am, not because of a spell because she can sense me. Plus, owls come to their owner only if the love is strong between them, that's how they locate them. I jump up and open the balcony doors, and she came flying in and around my head. I get my pointer finger and let her land; I pet her with my other hand as she nibbles on my finger affectionately. "Sorry Luna forgot to give you a cage to sleep in. Hold on." I said quietly man she looks sleepy. I close my eyes and imagine a large white cage with food and water in the corner of the room on the right side of the room. I open my eyes and lead Luna toward the cage. As I open it, Luna stretched her wings and went inside the cage landed on the swing and slept. I smile softly, and went to my dresser. I got some blacks sweats and a red v neck shirt, and put them off. I went into the bathroom got my toothbrush and brushed my teeth, but through all this I thought of Riker; he wouldn't leave my mind. I keep seeing his smile and he's looking down at me. It made my heart flutter. I made my way over toward my bed and got under the covers. I went to my side and laid my head on my hands. Riker…Riker…Riker… all I could think about, so I didn't drift off. I heard my door creak. I sat up and saw Jack coming in. "Jack can you close the door please?" I asked. He stopped, went back the door and pushed it closed. "Thank you," I said. He jumped up on the bed and curled into a ball. This is one sleepless night, I do not need.

**Okay guys this is the second chapter i hope you review! Till the next time ~Laura~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! I love writing this! So heres the third chapter!**

**Crystal12: Aww Thank you! Since you're the first review I've had, this chapter is for you!**

I woke up and didn't move. My eyes are wide open, as you can guess; I didn't get much sleep last night, and you can probably guess why. Riker. I actually had a dream about him; we were walking down the beach laughing and all smiles. I decided to sit in the sand and he sat by me. We just watched the sunset, and then he looked at me; we just stared at each other in the eyes, smiling. That was it. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 8 in morning. Bit too early, but I got nothing better to do. Imma go walking down the street get to know the place I live now. I get up, go to the bathroom, and look in the mirror. It's a sight I don't want to see; I look pale, my hair is all messed up, and I have huge bags under my eyes. "I'm just gonna take a shower" I said to myself. I turn the shower on to hot water. I imagine shampoo, conditioners, soap, and razor. I hop in, the hot water refreshes my skin, and it wakes me up. Once I was done with the shower; I put on my light blue ripped skinny jeans, my blue v-neck shirt, and I put on my blue converse. I go back in the bathroom to put on my makeup. I put some eye bags cover up, and blend in. I put a little of foundation on, then the blush. But with the blush I only put a little on to make it look natural. The last, but not least, the eyeliner. I put the eyeliner on top of my eye, but a thin line that still brings out my eyes. With the hair, I just blow-dried it. Then I straightened my bangs, and my whole hair except the ends, I curled those. They were big loose wavy curls. I guess that was enough. I walked into my bedroom once more kissed Jack on the head, pet Luna's head, and went down stairs to the counter. I got a pencil and a paper, and wrote "Going out for a walk, no worries. Be good, feed Jack please, and see you soon. Love Aletha." I walked out the door. I wasn't chilly at all, it was warm. I was happy too; I'm not a big fan of chilly weather, just not my thing. I didn't bother looking at the houses; I just had my head down thinking. My sisters and I need protection, or in other words we need a pack to protect us. We need a family; only if Riker and Samuel had a pack and are wolves. Who knows, maybe they are; they did have a wolfie smell to them, it was kind of hard to tell cause they had cologne on, and I was distracted by Riker of course, now his cologne smelled good. I sighed and blushed, even thinking about him I smile; maybe Cassidy was right about me and him. I don't know, I'm a bit too young to think about true love. Anyways, a pack. Maybe I should ask around or something, there are a lot of wolf packs but it has to be the right one. A pack where everyone can be trusted and be a good family. I was just thinking about qualities of a pack when I ran into someone, and since that person is bigger and stronger they made me fall to the floor. "Oh my gosh," a familiar voice said, "I'm so sorry." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. As I dusted myself off I looked up to see the one and only Riker. "Riker?" I said. "Aletha?" He said. I started laughing, out of all the people I had to run into it had to be Riker. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall." He said guilty. I smiled at him, "its fine,' I said, "I should have paid more attention." I said. "No," he said flatly, "I made you fall to the ground." I sighed. "You are never going to let this go are you?" I asked. "Nope" he said. "Lovely," I mumbled. "Well, I'm starving" I said, in hope. I want to get to know him, so what better way than over breakfast? "Wanna go get something to eat?" I asked. "Sure," He said with a sparkle in his eyes. There it is; that sparkle that Cassidy mentioned. Every second of the day the more I believe her. "I've got my car back at my place, it's not far." He said. "Okay," I said smiling. Yes! It worked. "But you're driving," He started laughing, "Well of course you don't know this place," He said. I just smiled and a started to feel heat rising to my cheeks. Crap, I thought. I looked down making my hair the shield from my face, but Riker already noticed. "Aww," he said to me if I was a baby. He grabbed my hand and arm gently to where I could face him. "Did I make wittle Awetha blush?" I laughed and blushed even more, but for two reasons. Riker was playing around with me, and I'm embarrassed by Riker. "Shut up," I said playfully we smiled together. We were just looking at each other at this point, and then I snapped. Not yet, I thought. He was still holding me, and his warmth was surrounding me. I loved it, but I only just met him; I just don't believe in fairytales. You can't just meet a guy and fall in love with him. I cleared my throat and he blushed."Sorry," he said while letting go of my arms. As his arms went away so did the warmth; now I'm just cold. "Its fine," I said smiling as I continue to walk with him. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked "Yeah," he said; nodding his head, "2 brothers, three if you count our family friend Ratliff, and one sister; Rydel."I smiled, if they are anything like Riker, yeah I'll like them. "You know, I have to meet them?" I said smirking. "What?" He said with a kind of high voice, "and what make you think you will?" he asked. I laughed; I saw Ross Rocky, and Ratliff and Rydel come out of a huge house, and waved at me. I'm guessing that's them. "Because there they are!" I said laughing and I ran towards them. Riker was caught by surprise, but started to run to me. It was too late, I already met them; Rydel was the second oldest. She had long blonde straight hair; her bangs were straight across her face above her eyes, and she was wearing pink shirt with a white jean jacket, and her shoes were military boots. Man, I've always wanted them, there so cute, and comfortable. Ratliff was the same age as Rydel; he's a ginger and his hair is styled like Justin Bieber's but better. He looked like a lazy, fun, person, and crazy. Then there's Rocky who's 16, his hair is brown, long, and parted in the middle. He looks cute to be honest, he looks like a person who loves to take a risk and play around. Now finally the youngest Ross, He looks like Riker except shorter, has caramel brown eyes; he's 16 too, he just turned 16 like a month ago. Me and his family were talking when catched up to me, "Okay, so apparently you just got introduced?"

"Yup," I said smiling. "Riker why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" Rocky said putting his arm around me as a brother would do. In his tone of voice he was trying to make Riker embarrassed. I looked at Rocky and his mouth was open trying to act like he couldn't believe this. Then I realized, did he say dating? I started to blush, as did Riker. "Uhh..." I said, not sure how to say this without hurting Riker feelings if he did like me, "We aren't dating, just close friends," I said smiling at Riker. He smiled back happy I said what I said. Rocky gave me and Riker the eyebrow wiggle, and I had to laugh at that. "So what are you guys doing?" I asked turning around, removing Rocky's arm off my shoulder. "Oh about to get Mom from the airport, then head back to the house to hang out." Rydel said, "What about you guys doing?" Riker stepped in "We're going out to eat breakfast and I'm going to show her around." Rydel nodded. Ross, Ratliff, and Rocky looked at me then Riker and then gave each other looks with a playfully smile and then the eyebrow wiggle. I love Riker's family already. "We'll see you later guys," I said, waving bye. "Bye," Rydel said. Rocky gave two thumbs up, Ratliff me an air high five, and Ross said call him with his hands, but in a joking way. I laughed at their silliness. Riker waved bye, and opened the door for me. I hoped in, and looked around his car while Riker was walking around the other side. He was a clean person; there was only a few things in the back seat, but besides that pretty clean. "You ready?" He asked. "You betcha," I said with a smile. "Did my family creep you out?" He said as he started up the engine. I was shocked; I thought it was clear I loved his family; even though I only met them for 5 minutes, but hey. "What? No, not at all," I said, "they are pretty cool people." I gave him a reassuring smile. "Let's go then," he said. He pulled out on the street, and headed forward. We past so many forests; how I love them. I could just be free, roam wild, and be wolf forever. Seems perfect; no troubles, no worries, just life as a wolf. I could stay like that, but with someone with me I could love and put my heart in their hands. But I've learned… Learned no one can be trusted with your heart, with your emotions. This is how life works; get tough, and you won't get hurt. You look out for yourself, and nothing can touch you. You get smart, you're better than the rest. That's one reason I don't believe in fairytales. yeah, I really wish life wouldn't be like that. I know I said that life would be better, and you can find colors even in the dark, but sometimes you can't, because sometimes you're blind. That's why life as a wolf forever with someone there that would be there for you and love you. I was obviously thinking for a while, because snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hello?" Riker asked, oops. "Huh? Sorry," I said putting my head down, "Just in deep thought." Riker looked concerned. "You alright?" he asked looking over at me then quickly looking back to the road. I forced a smile, "Yeah," I said, "just thinking about last night." He frowned, "Oh," he said "I heard about what happened, I'm sorry. I don't know how I could do it; go through all that, and without bawling my eyes out. You're so strong Aletha, and the fact that you think that life won't get better and you won't see colors cause your blind; that makes you the stupidest person on the planet." What? That speech was so nice in the beginning I mean he said 'You're so strong Aletha' then it became 'you're the stupidest person alive' how is this? Wait 'life won't get better' 'you won't see colors cause your blind.' How did he know this? He's a wolf. "You're a wolf aren't you?" I asked looking straight forward. "Yup" He said with a matter of pride. "What color?" I asked, once more. "Black" he said with a smirk. **(1) **

**(1) Well Imma tell you one thing I left it a cliffhanger because in the next chapter it will be funny and tense. So yay!**

** Anyway I hope you liked it! Review! Till the next time ~Laura~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, sorry I haven't been updating, Ive been so caught up at school. Anyway, I'm a big fan of R5 so I'm really glad I made this story. SO here's the 4th chapter!**

Black? Ohcrap; I'm dead. Blackwolves were the closest wolf to whitewolves, so they craved power. So they started working for the Logitech to kill white wolves and be the most powerful wolves. Theysucceed at the most part, but they try to gain control of the Logitech which is the biggest mistake you could make. They took the black wolves and brain washed them and trained them as soldiers for their wolf army, and that's the story. But the thing is, the dark side of the Black wolfs still remain in their bloodline, so even though they know nothing of their past and their history they still have the urge to kill white wolves deep in them. That's why whitewolves consider black wolves a threat to their life, which it is; obviously. I looked over to the car door and wonder if I should pull that handle. I mean we are in a moving vehicle and if a jump out I'm basically dead. Then again if I stay I'm dead anyway so… yeah I'm screwed. I sink in my chair; okay looks like I'm going to have to get in another fight with a boy, sorry Mum. Riker looked at me still with that smirk on plastered on his face. I couldn't imagine Riker would be a black wolf; he's so sweet to me. Who knew he would be my sworn enemy way back to generations' enemy? I didn't like it one bit. "You're not going anywhere," He said. I heard clicks from all of the doors; yup I'm defiantly dead. My heart raced in a scary way, and with two moods. I'm scared I could die by a black wolf, and I might get murder by what I thought could be somethingbetween me and Riker. My heart was in two, but still connected. I grabbed the door handle and shaked it vigorously, but the door wouldn't open. I took a deep breath, alright time to beat someone up.

"Listen here mister," I said sternly, "You touch me, I will kill you." He chuckled, "Whatcha gonna do?" He pulled over, we've arrived. He looked at me smiling. "I'll tell you once again," I grabbed his collar and brought him closer to me and looked in his beautiful eyes. Yes he may try to kill me right now, but I can't deny his eyes are beautiful. "I'll kill you." He smiled, and he grabbed me by the arm hard, but it's like he wasn't trying to hurt me, because I know he was holding back. It felt more like a fast pull then a harsh push.It took my breath awayand couldn't breathe; I actually think I'm going to die because I don't have oxygen. He started to smirk, and it scared me. "And let me tell you something," He said softly.

He brought his lips to my ears, and whispered, "Gotcha." I was confused then I realized he was only kidding. He pulled back and smiled that amazing smile at me and chuckled trying to hold in his laughter. I sighed in relief, "Gosh, you scared the crap out of me!" I said while my heart is still racing. "Obviously," he said finally letting out his laughter. "C'mon lets go inside," I said while letting go of Riker, unbuckling myself, and then finally grabbing the handle. I pulled it but the door would budget; I felt dumb, the doors lock. I look straight out the window and then I turned my head to see Riker looking at me holding his breath. "Can you unlock the door?" I asked. "Of course." He said. Clicks went through the car once more, and we went inside.

We were sitting down eating; I had chocolate pancakes but they brought me too much, so I gave Riker some. "So?" I began, "Are you really a black wolf or were you just joking?" sipping on my sweet tea. "Oh, I wasn't joking on that part I'm a black wolf." He said like it was so simple. I choked on my tea in shock. I grabbed my fork and pointed at him. Yeah, I had no knives…. Riker looked up from his pancakes to see what the commotion was, and he looked up to see me holding a plastic fork at him. He started laughing so hard, and started to cry. I was surprised, I cry too when I laugh hard, I thought I was the only one. "I'm not going to hurt you," He made out from the laughter; I sighed once more. "Dude, you need to stop scaring me," I said grabbing a piece of my pancake. "Well now I'm going todo it more often since you get scared so easily by me." I laughed; yeah he's going to be in my life forever. "If you're a black wolf, then why aren't trying to kill me?" I asked. "Well, my family and I are different from the rest. We are the only black wolves here, since the rest are at the Logitech. My family and I don't want to change our lives and be like them so that's why we've moved here, so yeah you safe." He said smiling. "I sure hope so," I said. He chuckled. After a while, we were done eating and he wanted to take me to the forest to show me his favorite place. "Will I like it?" I said making my way over to shotgun, "If you like beautiful views, then yeah." He said. We hop in, and I sit in the chair over flowing with excitement.

Riker stopped the car and parked. We were beside the forest; I knew we were going there for two reasons, I could smell where we were heading, plus I read his mind. I made my way out of the car and headed into the forest with Riker. "You gonna tell me where were going?" I asked "Nope." He replied with popping the p.

I nodded and kept walking. I listened to the forest, and every word it was saying. It made me feel so at home; I remember when my parents had to teach my how to hunt, so I'd watch them stalk and wait in silence until the time was right to attack. Every step they made was important to the hunt. They couldn't over step or that would be an attack to quickly it would give them away. They taught me hunting can teach you life lessons and it can help you survive, but they told me one thing I shall never forget. "Just because you see something doesn't mean you have to kill it; it means you observe and listen to it. You might change their life forever. Watching, listening, and feeling brings more pleasure and excitement then hunting ever could." I could hear my Mom and Dad say. I smiled at the thought of those memories.

"What are you smiling about?" Riker asked being nosey. "Memories," I answered. "Obviously good ones," he said with a duh tone of voice. "No," I said softly and stopped and he did too, "Amazing ones," I said smiling. He smiled back, "We're here."

I looked forwardand I saw old steps up the hill; Riker grabbed me by the hand and lead me up there. When we reached the top a gust of breeze went through my hair and it smelled like trees, water, dirt, everything the forest smells like. The sun was blinding me, but it didn't stop me from looking. It was like I was on my balcony again but higher and more beautiful. It was like seeing the rain forest but up to the height of the clouds. I looked up and saw the pink and white clouds, reached my hand up and touched them. I laughed in amazement; I was so speechless. "You like it?" Riker asked smiling knowing the answer. "No," I said with a serious face, and his smile dropped, "I love it!" His smiled reappeared and I jumped in his arms and we hugged. He laughed, and I smiled as a pulled away. "Today was perfect," I said softly, "after all I've been through in the past few days I really needed this. Thank you, Riker." I said. "No problem," he said, "Come on, your sister are probably waiting at home for you." I nodded as we made our way back to the car.

It was dark by the time I got home; it took a while getting down that mountain and coming back here combined. Today was great; I got to hang out with an amazing person which I know he'll be in my future. "Thanks," I said, "for everything, I needed that." He smiled. "Me too," he said. I chuckled, "Well if you need me I'm always here for you. Here is my number." I grab a pen that's in his car and write my number on his hand. "Just call me if you need something." I said. I get out of the car and shut the door, but then I hear another door shut. I turn around to find Riker walking me to my door.

I looked at him confused, and he noticed. "What?" He asked, "You think I'm not going to be a gentlemen and not walk to your door. Come on Aletha you can think better." I gave a duck face and nodded, or as my sister call "The Duck Face nod" So I walked with him, and once we reached the door step we stood there until Riker asked, "Are you and your sister doing anything tomorrow?" I shaked my head, "No, why?" "Well, I want you and your sisters to meet my pack." I smiled, "As long they're not evil black wolves." Riker laughed, "Nope, besides I already told you my family is the only black wolves here." "Oh yeah," I said feeling stupid. "Well, I see you and sister tomorrow around noon okay?" I nodded. He took my arm and pulled me in a hug, and I hugged back being surrounded by his warmth. "Bye," I said. "Bye," He replied.

I open the door and close it. I lean against the door and sigh dreamily, and began walking to the kitchen. I go the cupboard, gets a cup, and head to the ice box for some teawhen my actions were interrupted by Cassidy. "Where were you?" She asked leaning against the counter. I turn around and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"I was with Riker," I said simply. "Doing what?" She asked; she's turning into a little miss nosey pants. "Hanging out," I said simply once more. "Doing what?" She asked again. "Just hanging out," I said, "You know what friends usually do." I began to walk out the kitchen, and Cassidy follows closely behind. Now this is just getting creepy, "So," she began, "Why did it take you so long to get home?"

Man, I really don't want to explain. It takes too long, plus I'm tired, but it looks like I have too or Cassidy will NEVER stop asking questions. I take a deep breath and began, "Look, I was walking when I bumped into Riker, I said I was hungry, we began walking to his car when I met his family which whom I love dearly, I found out he was a black wolf and so ids his family, he ate breakfast, then we went to the forest and went to a high mountain and watched the sunset and came back…" Whew that was a lot to say.

Her eyes were huge, and it was scaring me; it looks like it was about to pop out of her eye sockets. "HES A BLACK WOLF!" She screamed, "AND YOU STILL ATE WITH HIM AND WATCH THE SUNSET!" My ears started ringing and I was pretty sureeveryone was awake now, because I heard footstep coming down the stairs. "What the hell is going on down here?" Tashara asked while rubbing her eye. "Oy," I said sternly, "Don't say curse words." She looked at me in a 'or you serious?' way. "Oh, like you don't use them too," she said. "Shut up," I said. "HEY!" Cassidy screamed, now all the attention was on her. "Riker is a black wolf, so you have some explaining to do." Tashara, Jack, and Laura had huge eyes; looks I'm going to have to have to do another set of explaining to do.

"Riker and his family aren't like the others. They don't want to be blood soaked with white wolves, so they moved here to protect them and white wolves. They are the only black wolves here, if that makes you feel better," I said. They all sighed in relief, "Alright you guys are both clean. Now goodnight," Laura stomped all the way to her room. "That goes from me too," Tashara said and made her way to her room as well. "C'mon Cassidy," I began, "We'll be fine. We are going to meet his pack, so we can be in a pack. They are inviting us!" I smiled. Cassidy nodded. "Night, Letha" Cassidy said. I follow her upstairs and I go into my room. Jack is already on the bed waiting for me, so I smiled at him and pet him. I walk to Luna's cage and let her out, since she hasn't go out all day she went straight to mybalcony. I open the doors and she flutters out in to the forest. I look at the view and it reminds me of the view Riker showed me as a surprise; that boy is one of a kind. I close the doors, get dressed in my PJs, and I climbed in bed. I fell quickly asleep dreaming about that sunset.

**Okay that was the fourth chapter! I hope you liked it. I put a lot of work into my own time to make it, so I hope you enjoyed. If you have any requests for me to make another story then Review or PM me! Review! Till the next time ~Laura~**


	5. Not a Chapter

**So sorry guys! I wont be updating tomorrow or Friday! Due to band I have to go to All City and All Region, so I wont be updating anytime soon. I just wanted you guys to know this so you wont get mad at me for not updating. I will write Saturday, I use my own time to make you guys happy. I hope you guys have a great Thursday and Friday. Imma miss ya'll! Till the next time ~Laura~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! I was only able to one chapter tonight so I decided to do this story. Im sorry about not updating, things happened and I had to deal with it. Anyways I saw we have two more other viewers that we know about, LiveLoveHeartAuslly4ever and Raurashipper21. So welcome to our Pack;) Anyways, heres chapter 5 of Members of the Pack. **

_I wake up on my right side with the sunrise hitting my eyes. It was like waking up on the farm; I love that, well except it was like 7:00 in the morning. I turn over to see the clock shining its red light numbers at me, 8:00. At least I was 1 hour off, so it's not that already. I lay on my back looking at the ceiling while the sun is lying on my cheek. When something knock at my window, and it wasn't Luna; guess I have choice but to get up. I toss the covers off of me and threw them on Jack instead. "Sorry baby," I said. I pet his head as he closes his eyes once more. I open my balcony and look down to see what hit my window, it was a little rock. I walk over to the edge and see the one and only Riker holding on a tree smiling. "Well hello beautiful," He said. I haven't looked in the mirror but am wear blue shirts and a tank top, plus I think my hair is tangled everywhere, but hey, I didn't ask to look like this. "Shut up," I said playfully and he laughed. "So whatcha doing?" I asked. I mean who wouldn't? He is holding on a tree, throwing little rocks at my balcony. "Well," he started, "I….. Uh…. I really don't know. I just got here." He said. "That's nice," I said laughing, "Do you want to come in?" He nodded, "Yes please," He said "Climbing trees is not my thing." He climbed down and ran to the front of the house. _

_I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror; I didn't look that bad. My hair wasn't tangled it was just more curly than usual. I still looked pretty, I guess. I brushed my teeth and jogged down stairs to open the door. Once I did, I was welcomed by a smiling Riker. I was proud of him; most guys would be checking me out up and down by what I'm wearing, but not Riker, he instead looked at me straight in my eyes and smiled. I smiled back and invited him in and look at what he was wearing. I was wearing a gray shirt, ripped jeans, and converse; he was looking better than me. _

_"__You hungry?" I asked. "No thank you," He said, "I'll save it for the hunt." I nodded in agreement. Riker was just about to say something when Jack ran down the stairs, uh oh. Once Jack saw Riker, Jack growled fiercely. Riker eyes went wide as did mine Jack was coming over to Riker. 'Aletha, help me, I don't want to hurt him' Riker said in my head. Jack pounced at Riker, but I turned into a wolf just in time to pounce on Jack In the side to push him away, I felt pain from my arm but I brushed it off. Jack got up quickly and I jumped in front of him so he couldn't get Riker. I growled to tell him back off. Jack understood right then and there that he was fine, so he backed away. I turned back to a human, and felt blood dripping from my arm where Jack bit me, and Riker ran towards me. _

_ "__You okay?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah, just a little bite I'm fine," I began, "Now you turn into a wolf and get acquainted with Jack, okay?" He nodded. I walk over to the kitchen sink and wash the blood away, it stinged a lot. I got a paper towel and dried it. It will be okay, I never put band aids on and I'm still alive; a little bite won't kill me. I walk out of the kitchen to find Jack was on top Riker licking his face off, I laughed. "Jack," I said laughing, "Get off of him silly." Jack obeyed and sat down right by Riker. "I see he likes you," I said. He smiled, "Who doesn't?" I chuckled, "Cocky much?" I asked. "A bit," He answered. He looked at my arm, "Are you okay? That's a nasty bite" He asked walking over to me with concern. "I've had worse." I said simply. Jack came over with a guilty look, "its okay baby," I said bending down, "It wasn't your fault." Jack smiled for a dog and licked my cheek. I chuckled and Riker pulled my up gently, "Thanks" he said. "For what?" I asked and he smiled. "You saved my from your dog. But I'm sorry you got bit." I smiled at how sweet he is, "I told you before," I began, "I'm fine. But thank you." He smiled with a confused look. "For what?" He asked, "For caring." I said softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and he pulled my closer to him and we hugged. We were interrupted by several awes. We pull away and look at the stairs; Tashara, Laura, and Cassidy were watching us. I blush and put my bangs in front of my cheeks to hide it, but Laura noticed. "Is Aletha blushing?" She asked which made me blush even more; I bet my cheeks looked like a tomato "Oh, shut up," I said and everyone laughed. _

_"__I should get ready, seen as everyone else is ready." I leave Riker's side and go up the stairs to my room. I go to my dresser and get out my dark ripped skinny jeans, my dark gray v neck and my gray converse. I go to my bathroom curl the ends of my hairs where it laid perfectly. I hear my door being opened and closed which I thought was Tashara, "Hey Tashara," I began, "Eyeliner or no eyeliner?" I popped my head out the door to find Riker sitting on my bed smiling at me, "No eyeliner," he said. I was shocked for two reasons, I always wear eyeliner and Riker was in my room. "Okay first of all, what are you doing in my room?" I asked, "and second, why no eyeliner?" He smiled and got up and walked towards to me, "You don't need eyeliner, you're too pretty," he said. I smiled, why he so sweet, "No eyeliner then?" I asked. "No eyeliner," he replied smiling. I dropped the eyeliner and just puts eye bag make up and a little bit of blush. "Let's go then," I said, He grabbed my hand as we made our way down stairs. "Aww," Cassidy said, "you guys are matching!" I rolled my eyes, "Really Cass?" She nodded. "You guys are holding hands! Are you guys dating?" Laura asked. We pulled are hands away, "No… defiantly not!" We said together. Laura and Tashara shrugged but Cassidy just said "Mmmhmm," she didn't believe us. _

"C'mon guys," I said walking out the door as they followed. "My house isn't far away," Riker said walking ahead of us. "Why are we going to your house?" Lauraasked. "I'm guessing his sisters and brothers are part of the pack as well as some people in school," I said like it was so obvious then I looked at Riker quickly, "right?" He laughed, "Bingo," He said. I chuckled. WE kept walking, but in silence, and I kept on looking at Riker for some odd reason. I don't even know why I do anyway; it's not like I like him. I'll have to talk to Cassidy and Laura about this later since Tasharajust told me in her head she's going to be hanging out with Samuel tonight.

We finally made it and we were walking to his door. Riker pulled out his key and unlock the door, he grabbed the door and opened it wide to greet us in and once we did I was speechless. His house so huge and big, it felt like I was inside a dinosaur but you know decorated. We walked in the living room and people were talking and those people were Riker's sister and brothers and some people from school whom I don't know. My sister and I just stood there not really knowing what to do when Riker cam up because me. He gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled back. "Oh hello," A woman said in the kitchen. She's a skinny woman that has short blonde hair and Riker's eyes. "I'm Stormie Lynch, Rikers mom." She reached out her hand for me to shake it, which I did. "His Dad, Mark, is at work. Sorry you can't see him, dear" She smiled genuinely. "It's fine Mrs. Lynch. I'm just happy to be here." I said. "Oh call me Stormie," She began "Now which one of you is Aletha?" She asked. I raised my hand and laughed, by now all the attention was on me, which is creepy. "Of course it's you," She said, "You look just like what Riker said, beautiful." Everyone in the couch gave smirks or their mouths were open but smiling. Riker coughed, which was making me blush super bad. "Well then," Rocky said breaking the awkward silence which I think him so much for, "Come come children, lets us introduce each other." "C'mon Aletha and sisters of Aletha sit by me." Rydel said. We walked over to her as she scooted over; I sat down and gave her a hug. "So everyone knows Aletha, don't we?" Rocky said. Everyone nodded as Riker made his way over to sit by a guy with dark brown eyes and light brown hair that is spiked up. "Let's start withJake," Ross said, which made Laura giggle. Ross looked over at her and just stared at her in a dreamily way. Jake who was the guy that Riker decided to sit by introduced himself, "Hi," He began, "I'm Jake and I'm a Gray wolf." Then it was the next guys turn he had black hair that's were shaggy in his eyes, "I'm Johnny, and I'm a Brown/Red wolf" he said. The next person was a girl who looked like Johnny; she had black hair that was long and straight and she had no bangs, she was very pretty. "Hi I'm Johnny's sister, Brittany, and I'm a brown wolf."Sam went next which Tashara smiled big when he went and he winked at her, I'll have to talk to him later. Then it was Rocky, Ross, Rydel and then me. "I'm Aletha, and I'm a white wolf." Everyone eyes besides Riker and his family went big eyes on me. Cassidy then went next which Rocky smiled when she went, and Cassidy ignored him. Ross paid a lot of attention when Laurawent he didn't even blink and Laura blushed. And last but not least Tashara. After we were all done, we said our goodbyes to Stormie and headed out to the forest.

**_Okay so this chapter wasnt as long, but I had little time to prepare, so dont be mad. I hope you guys like it! Till the next time..~Laura~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I hope you guys like this chapter! I tried my best.**

The walk deep in the forest was quite for me; nobody would talk to me, not even Riker. Rocky was trying to talk to Cassidy, but she just blows him every time he does. Ross kept flirting with Laura and Laura being Laura she kept on giggling and blushing. Johnny and Brittany were talking as a brother sister kind of way. Tashara and Samuel kept flirting with each other and Tashara was obviously liking it, I'm just happy she found someone she can trust this far after all we've been through.

Riker and Jake were talking with Rydel, so it just left me walking alone. I hate being alone it made me feel so vulnerable, and so lonely. Don't get me wrong, sometimes being alone is perfect for me when I need to think, but that's it. I kept looking forward still seeing everything that's happening; I was taught to do that for hunting or just for protection. Rydel looked back to see how far we've gone but then her eyes caught me, and her face turned into a sad smile. She stopped while the pack kept moving as did I. When she caught up to me she smiled, "Why are you alone?" She asked, I smiled for her caring, but I didn't know how to answer that question. "I don't know," I said, "It's not like I want to be." I said completely honest. She nodded, "I know what you mean," She began, "I'm like that with Ratliff." I looked at her surprised, she had sadness in her voice but she smiled when she said Ratliff's name. "You like him?" I asked knowing the answer. She nodded smiling, "Don't tell anyone please," She begged, "Not even my brothers know."

I nodded understanding, and then I realized Ratliff wasn't at the pack meeting. "Where's Ratliff? Is he even in the pack?" I asked. "That's what I forget," Rydel giving herself a face palm, "He has to meet us at our hunting site, because he woke up really late." I nodded; I've only know Ratliff for a day, but he seems like a guy who would do that. I do that, but I haven't got any sleep in a while, and I have no idea what it is. It's a feeling in my stomach and something in my heart; it just feels like something's missing, It's been happening after I watched the sunset with Riker; I'm telling you it's a weird feeling. At this point, we're in the deep forest; I could tell but the scent and the feeling of the trees. I was looking around taking in what might be where my new pack will be, when I smelt another wolf not far ahead of us. To be sure I used my keen eye to find who that person is. I let my eyes roam the land, it was like I was running so fast but I could see everything so clearly. I found that wolf, he wasn't far ahead of us, but from that scent, I've smelt it before. It hit me, it was Ratliff; I should tell Rydel.

"Hey Rydel," I nudged her, "Ratliff isahead of us, only a few hills from us sitting on a rock." She looked surprised, "How do you know that?" she asked. I chuckled, she acted it was like the coolest thing in the world, but it wasn't. "I have this power with my eyes," I said with a feeling of pride sweeping over me, "I can locate any person or object with my eyes." I wouldn't say I was bragging, but I'm proud of my powers, not everyone in the world has that power. "Well," Rydel said while locking our arms together, like what best friends do, "I know who to call when I lose my phone." I laughed, only Rydel would say that; she's just so fun, outgoing, and a person whom you really need a laugh you go to her.

Rydel joined me laughing, and then it became so loud everyone was looking at us, but that only made it funnier. Tears came out of eyes as did Rydel; I fell down to the ground hugging my ribs laughing. Rydel joined me after 3 seconds that it had happen, tears were flowing out of our eyes, and to be honest I didn't know what I was laughing about, I just kept laughing. We finally calmed down enough to wear we could breathe, and we stopped laughing cause it was too quiet for us. We sat up and everyone just looked at us like we were crazy, which we laughed again. "Okay calm down guys," Riker said walking toward us, "we don't want you guys to die." Rikerreached for my hand, which I took gradually, while Jake got Rydel up. "We should probably keep you guys away from each other," Rocky said, "just so you guys can stay alive." Cassidy wanted to laugh to the comment Rocky just made she tried to hold it in and not show it, but it was very noticeable. Rocky took this an advantage and started bugging her about it. "Oh by the way, Ratliff is only a few hills ahead of us." I said and Rydel smirked because everyone was wondering how I knew that, and by everyone I mean besides Rydel and my sisters. "SHE HAS EYES THAT CAN LOCATE ANY OBJECT WITHOUT SMELLING ANYTHING." Rydel yelled, "Gosh, people these days," she began, "They just don't know nothing about your awesome eyes." I laughed again, but I needed support just to stand up; laughing so hard can really wear you out. I leaned on Riker, and he was a little taken aback but caught us both before we fell. "Thanks," I said laughing. He smiled and chuckled, "You know you're so cute when you laugh." I blushed but you couldn't see it since my cheeks are already red from all that laughing. "Thank you," I said smiling.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Ratliff yelled while walking toward us, "What took you guys so long?" Everyone turned around to look at me and Rydel, and we just giggled, trying to hold in our laughter. "Anyway guys lets go hunt!" Riker said, and I was filed with excitement; I haven't hunted since we were in the woods running away from the Logitech. I loved to hunt, I feel so amazing and powerful; the best part is if you do a good job you get awarded with fresh food. "Right," Ross began, "who's you're pack leader?" he asked Laura. She pointed at me and a big smile went on Riker's face, but I ignored it.

"Well he's ours." Ross said, pointing at Riker, now I understand why he's smiling; we are going to have to work together. It won't be that bad, Riker's pretty cool, besides if he tries to overpower me at hunting I'm not scared of him. "Let's go then." I said, and I jumped forward turning into my white wolf self.

One by one that's what everyone did, and then I looked at Riker who jumped forward and turned into a black wolf. I know there are other black wolves beside me, but Riker was right next to me and he looked so strong. To be honest, he's scaring me with his golden eyes glaring at me, but you can't blame me for be scared his bloodline killed mine. 'Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you,' he said in my head. I then saw kindness in his eyes and I realized he's honest. My muscles become loosen and I began to relax, but Ifeel so much closer to Riker, his eyes are so hypnotizing. I feel butterflies suddenly, and my heart is beginning to race. I've got to stop this; I don't like feeling like this ever since Chris happened. I walk away slowly from him mixed feeling walking all over me. Laura knew about Chris and what had happened, so she might get the feeling I had those feelings, because she came jogging over to me. "Let's go hunt," I said. Everyone nodded, but Riker didn't; I felt so bad because I see the hurt in his eyes, and it killed me. 'I'm sorry Riker, I'll explain later. Please don't be upset' I said in his head. He nodded and a slight smile came upon his face as he jogged toward me.

"Hey Aletha," Rydel said, "Can you use your eye power to find food?" I chuckled, "That could take out all the fun of hunting," I said, "Don't worry follow my lead." I felt the ground beneath my paws and I listened to every birding sing, every grass swaying, and I felt/heard it. I deer just stumbled on a rock and I felt the rock fall; I jogged quickly to the giant rock and found I was right, but it wasn't a deer, it was buck, make that two. Everyone ducked down in the grass or behind the trees and I decided we needed to surround them. "Rydel, Ratliff, and Jake," I began go to the back of them." They nodded and left. Riker caught on and helped me out, while we was telling Laura ,Cassidy, Ross, and Rocky where to go Iwas stalking the buck to make sure they knew nothing was up.

They looked pretty calm; they were just eating some grass that grew between the rocks, but that won't last for long, so we got to wrap this hunt up. Right now it was just me and Riker, which mean we've got the two bucks surrounded in a circle. Riker and I are waiting for the next move the pack so we can make the last move, Cassidy being the second best hunter got closer and hid behind a huge rock right beside the bucks when they weren't looking. Cassidy nodded her head toward Rocky giving him a sign the she's about to attack, Rocky gave the signal to everyone else to be prepared. Cassidy got closer and jumped on the first buck and got him on his flank, she hanged on until he kicked her off, and Cassidy fell down hard and landed on a rock.

The bucks ran off in the same direction opposite of me and Riker, and we all chased after them. Rocky stayed behind to help Cassidy up and she limped off toward us. The pack was ahead of us, biting and jumping on the bucks. We had to run faster, because the bucks aren't going to stop; they're running for their lives. Riker and I were running the same speed and it soon became a race between us, and of course ran faster than me to the point his tail was in my face. Oh heck no, nobody and I mean nobody cuts me off like that. I ran a tad bit faster and bent down, so all the power was to my hind legs, and I jumpcompletely over Riker. He looked up at me as if I was a rainbow running across the sky; I chuckled to myself and smirked. I landed with a hard thud, and Riker caught up to me quickly, so we were running side by side once more. The race didn't matter anymore, we are in a field and we need to stop this hunt, NOW. Hunters could be out here, unaware of knowing we are humans; it's hazardous. 'Riker go on the buck on the right, and I'll do the one on the left, good luck!' I thought in his head. He nodded, and we separated from each other. Laura was with me and she saw it was time, so she jumped on the bucks back to slow him down. It was perfecting timing, I was at a perfect position to kill the buck, and I took that chance. I jumped, grabbed on his name and bite down hard. His eyes rolled over to the top of his head and he fell down to his side; I was hesitated to release but I sense no pulse so I let go. Everyone was out of breath and all that running was making all of us hungry. I looked at the edge of the forest and saw Cassidy standing there still in wolf form and Rocky was human hold her side. "Come on guys back to the forest hurry!" I shouted, and we got the two bucks and pulled them quickly to the forest.

**Thats a wrap! I liked writing this one so yay! haha! Enjoy guys! ~Laura~**


End file.
